


Ghost Fire- I Won't Let You Die

by LakhesisdiAngelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Camp Half-Blood, Friendship/Love, Gods, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Monsters, Multi, POV First Person, Son of Hades, Son of Hephaestus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakhesisdiAngelo/pseuds/LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico begin's getting hurt a lot, and Leo doesn't like that much! After all Leo doesn't want to loose someone who's dear to him, so whenever Nico gets assigned to a mission Leo volunteers to go too. Hazel worries about her brother but she trust's Leo to keep him safe.<br/>This will mostly be Nico's POV, but I'll switch to Leo once in a whole</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nico's POV  
> Nico's hurt. Because he just came back from an errand.

There was gashes on my side, face, and up my legs as I stumbled into camp. When I got to the tree that borders the camp, I leaned on it when I noticed Leo, Hazel, and Percy running to greet me, they had smiles on their faces. Leo was covered in grease stains, Percy smelled as if he just got out the ocean, and Hazel...Hazel looked like my pretty sister that I had saved a while ago.  
When they got closer their smiles disappeared and there eyes widened a bit, finally I gave up on the tree and moved towards them, with a small smile on my face. My legs gave out, I heard Hazel scream my name and Percy began calling to the other campers. Leo, he just stood there, staring at me like he was unsure of what to do. Hazel sat there holding me, muttering things, basically praying and begging for death or our dad not to take me away.  
I moved and hand and touched her face lightly, smiling. Leo finally processed everything and moved to take me out of Hazel’s arms, she was going to protest but Leo stared at her sternly. That playful smile he always had on was gone, he mumbled something that sounded like “I beg to differ if I loose someone else who I love” I grunted in the other man's arms, but he didn’t do anything but begun to carry me to the infirmary.  
Hazel ended up catching up with us, grabbing one of my hands and holding it to her face, whispering softly “it’s alright Nico, we’ll get you help, and I’ll make sure you make a full recovery” there was so much hope in her eyes it was hard to say ‘I’m going to die Hazel, thats that.’ I restrained myself though, I glanced at Leo who swallowed hard we reached our destination.  
Leo quickly moved in the building and laid me on one of the beds, moving to get one of the kids of Apollo, while Hazel sat there by my side, holding my hand. She began humming a happy little tune, it made me cringe. Within minutes a blonde kid with a smile like his fathers came over and looked me over, letting out calming breaths. He quickly shooed everyone away so he could get to work.  
During the process I must have fallen asleep because when I woke it was late at night, I cocked my head to the side some, maybe one or two in the morning? I moved my hand to one side of the bed a mass of hair, I ran my hand over that head of hair. Hazel. I decided I’d use the other side of the bed to get out. So I moved my hand, there was another mass of hair, I frowned a bit. Who else would stay here? I moved my hand some, until I came to the others ear, I furrowed my brow some and then finally recognized the person. Leo.  
Sighing in defeat I moved to lay back down, I stared at the ceiling, until I yawned slightly and fell back asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning when I woke up Leo and Hazel still sat there, they were both smiling when I woke. I groaned lightly at them,and glanced down. They actually stayed here all night, and they did it for me..my face flushed a bit at the thought, how could two people care about him so much? Well..he understood why Hazel did it, she was his sister. But Leo? No, I couldn’t believe it. I glanced up at the son of Hephaestus, he had sheet creases imprinted on his skin. I covered my mouth as I let out a small laugh, and then a cough.  
I pulled my hand away from my mouth and stared at the blood. I quickly closed my hand so the others wouldn’t notice.  
Moments after I awoke Percy showed up with Annabeth and the others, they just stared at me, which made me just want to sink into the shadows of the room. I wasn’t really as social as I was when I was twelve and Bianca was still alive. I let out a pained gasp, and ran my hand across the bridge of my nose. I looked up to see Leo ushering everyone out telling everyone they needed to leave me the fuck alone for the time being. And then there was Hazel telling him that he was saying ‘no-no words.’ I laughed some, then leaned my head down some, panting a bit from the pain.  
Leo looked at me with a sad stare, I looked at the sheets and closed my eyes tightly. He was staring at me, like I was useless..like I was broken..I swallowed lightly when I felt Hazel’s hand on my back, I glanced at her and smiled some.  
“Thanks Hazel...Leo..” they smiled some at him as Leo moved and sat on the bed next to him, then Hazel stood up.  
“I’m going to get you two food and then go to pegasus lessons, then I’ll come check on you two!” Leo and I nodded slightly before she went bounding away.  
Leo stared at me like I’d fall down and die any minute. I puffed my cheeks up in annoyance “I’m injured not on the verge of death.”  
He stared for a moment and then began laughing some “I’m sorry, I’m just worried that’s all!” I rolled my eyes and laid back down while we waited for Hazel to return.  
My nose twitched slightly as he kept staring at me, I flipped over and groaned “is staring necessary, Leo?! Dèi!” There was nothing but silence between the two until Leo spoke once more.  
“I don’t know what Dèi means..”  
“It means gods” I looked at him with a small amused smile, it was always fun to talk in Italian, especially when Leo was around.  
“Oh why didn’t you just say gods?” He snorted lightly and patted my head lightly. I hissed lightly because my head was still hurting, and then I swatted his hand away. He frowned when I did that, sighing lightly, I moved and laid my head in his lap. Just laying there made my whole body warm once more. This wasn’t a normal type a warmth, not a fire warmth nor a human one. But it was both, a small shiver went up his back as Leo began running his fingers through my dark mass of neglected hair. I hadn’t probably been in brushed in a while, so every time he’d tug on a knot I’d flinch from the pain. “Careful you hot headed asshole...”  
A small laugh came from Leo as he decided he’d smooth my hair down instead “sorry death boy.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

I stayed in the infirmary for a week, Leo really never left unless Hazel forced him to. When Leo was returning from checking up on his cabin he noticed I was gone, I was sick of just sitting there in that bed so I went out. I heard his little freak out as I moved from the light of the camp to the darkness of the woods.

As I walked through the woods a small pain would go up through my body, I knew it wasn't the best idea to go out while I was still injured. All my wounds still ached from the battle I had a week ago. Moving I pressed my hand against the tree and let out a shuddery breath. The outside brought pain on my body too.

I hadn't been leaning on the tree that long when someone placed a hand on my shoulder. "Nico, you shouldn't be out the infirmary." My dark eyes were glazed over and I glanced back at the Latino standing there. Letting out a small breath, I turned around and leaned on him slightly.

"I can't breath in there, Leo." Shifting slightly I looked at him with sad eyes, "Can I just stay out for a little long? Fresh air is good for me." The son of Hephaestus seemed to ponder this for moment. Finally he moved to place a hand softly on my head.

"Fine, but if I get in trouble for letting you do this, I won't speak to you for a week."

A small smirk appeared on my lips, "Valdez, please. You can't go without talking to me for an hour!" A small rosey blush appeared on the older demigods cheeks, then he let out a small breath.

"Whatever you say, di Angelo." Leo then moved to help me sit on the ground so I wouldn't hurt myself any further. Leaning against the tree, I let my eyes shift over to look at the Latino. He sort of amazed me, he seemed to be outgoing but when it came to someone's safety he was a completely different person.

Leo's eyes kept shifting to the side as he expected something to attack us at any moment, a small annoyed sigh escaped my lips as I moved and leaned to lay my head on his shoulder. He was always warm which was good because today was a pretty chilly day.

Hour's passed by and we just sat there, sometimes Leo would end up humming something in Spanish, and I'd drift to sleep for thirty minutes at a time. The quiet was nice but it got boring.

"Hey Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you become completely different when I'm sick or hurt?"

Leo stayed quiet for a moment, then let out a soft breath. "I don't want to lose you, I've already lost my mother, I don't want to lose someone else I care about."

"Oh."

Shifting slightly, I moved to press a hand against his chest and pressed a soft cool kiss into his warm cheek before whispering. "Thank you for caring for me.."

Leo smiled softly, as that blush seemed to get a bit deeper, "You're welcome, but we should be getting back soon."

Shifting slightly I glanced behind me seeing it seemed the sun was going to go down soon. "Alright..we can go now if you want."

The Latino chuckled lightly, and stood up helping me up along the way. "We'll get you some food before taking you back to the infirmary."

I couldn't help but smile some more, maybe if I played my cards right maybe I could get Leo to take me out of the camp to McDonald's or Ihop something other than the camps food.

When I was up and we were walking out of the woods, I shifted slightly and tugged on Leo's shirt lightly. "Leo?"

The son of Hephaestus looked at me for a moment. "Hmn? What's wrong."

I shifted slightly. "Do..you think you can take me out? Like to a restaurant? I'm sick of the camps food."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "The camps food whatever you want, hows that bad?"

"Please Valdez?" I whined lightly.

He looked to the sky and nodded. "Fine, come on."

The Latino led me out of the woods and towards the camp borders, Leo was always one that couldn't say no very often, but when he did it was rare.

Once out of the woods he looked around and made sure no one was watching before he grabbed me and pulled me along to the camp borders, he had to hurry unless he wanted Hazel to see us. If she saw us, we knew we'd be scolded for trying to leave the camp.

Getting to the camp borders was the easy part, the hard part? Getting to a restaurant. There were thousands within the city of New York, we know. When we got a bit of ways away from the camp Leo stopped and looked at me.

"Where we going?"

I stared at him while thinking of a place to go. Humming softly I answered, "Ihop."

The Latino raised an eyebrow and shrugged off the weird request, but he obliged by heading in that direction with me trailing after him.

Every once in a while I'd tug on his shirt and tell him my wounds were aching, and then we'd stop till I felt a bit better.

It took an hour to get to the restaurant but once there we sat down and ordered. The place was pretty empty so the service was faster than a busy day.

Leo leaned his head on the table and spoke. "Hazel's going to kill me for this!"

Shifting I placed a hand on his head and ran my hand through his curly locks. "Relax, Valdez, she won't hurt you. I won't let her."

The Latino looked up at me and let a small smirk appear across his lips. "Why? Will ya miss me?"

Rolling my eyes and slapped his face lightly. "Of course I will now shut up and eat."

After a few seconds of chuckling Leo began eating the food he was provided, me on the other hand, I just stuck my fork in stack of waffles and began eating, it didn't take us that long to finish.

As soon as we were done we paid for the food and headed back the camp before Hazel noticed our absence.


End file.
